


like destiny (that's rubbish)

by NationalityIssues



Series: Musings of the Doctor Who Universe [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e07 The Bells of Saint John, Gen, Inktober, Inktober Day 9: Swing, if you haven't seen that minisode I suggest watching it on youtube, the bells of saint john: a prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NationalityIssues/pseuds/NationalityIssues
Summary: The TARDIS throws a hissyfit, and lands the gang in a park in 1990s Blackpool.





	like destiny (that's rubbish)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my work for Day 9 of Inktober: 'Swing'! I won't be doing the prompt for Day 10 ('pattern') as I couldn't really come up with anything good to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece :)

“Oh come on, what is it this time?” The Doctor groaned as she ducked out of the TARDIS doors, surveying her surroundings.

“What’s wrong with it?” Ryan asked, following her out with Graham and Yaz close behind.

“Her,” the Doctor corrected, patting the corner of the box, “and she’s throwing a fit. Won’t move from wherever we’ve landed, not that I’m too surprised considering you lot keep calling her an ‘it’!”

“Sorry, her,” Ryan rolled his eyes, and glared lightly at Graham when he chuckled.

“Where even are we? I don’t think we’ve moved too far from home,” Yasmin observed. “I mean, the weather looks pretty British.”

The Doctor hummed, and knelt down to the ground, picking up a large leaf. Much to the charging of her fam, she didn’t hesitate to lick up the length of it, scrunching her face up in evident distaste after doing so. “A park in Blackpool,” she answered, “Mid 1990s, I’d say. Not sure exactly when, but I doubt much will be happening, probably just a pit stop.”

“So... what do we do now, Doc?” Graham asked, gesturing around. “I don’t see much going on.”

“Well, we wait it out.” The Doctor grinned, walking down the path and around the corner from where the TARDIS was situated. “It’s a park! There should be a cafe around here somewhere, or a place to hang, and I’m sure the TARDIS won’t be like this for long. We could all just relax and have a lovely cuppa, and maybe-.”

She froze suddenly, cut off uncharacteristically from her light-hearted rant. For a solid twenty seconds, she simply stared across the area in front of them, into a playground, with crossed brows and focused eyes, unblinking.

“Uh, Doctor?” Ryan eventually waved his hand in front of her eyes, albeit hesitantly. They watched as she snapped out of whatever trance she had entered, blinking rapidly. “Are you good?”

“Yeah,” She said, a little too quickly and with a slightly higher tone than normal, “I’m fine. Sorry gang, thought I saw m- someone I knew, just now. Now, about visiting that cafe, does anyone here actually have money that they’ll accept, or do we need to wing it as we go along? Because frankly...”

Ryan stopped, watching as his granddad and Yasmin followed the Doctor down the street, their voices trailing as they grew further away. His eyes then flickered back over to the playground, scanning over it for anything odd, but couldn’t spot anything too out of the ordinary. There were kids in vibrant coats playing around with some parents hovering, a woman with a handbag on a bench, and the swings were occupied by a girl with twin braids and a man in a brown jacket with a bow tie. 

While the last observation gave him some pause, he didn’t really find anything Doctor-level weird. Everything seemed fine and human, at least.

Deciding to shrug it off as another one of the Doctor’s odd quirks, he jogged off to catch up with the group, just in time to miss seeing a second TARDIS, just visible around the corner.


End file.
